Doom awaits Remnant
by BigJohn68
Summary: I don't not own doom or RWBY they belong to Rooster teeth (RWBY) and id Software (Doom). what would happen if doom guy was sent to the RWBY? SPOILER ALERT . DO NOT READ if you had seen or played either of these
1. Chapter 1

Doom awaits Remnant chapter 1

 **This story came to me from finishing the new doom game (and loved it by the way really good game play it, if you hadn't already) and i thought what would it be like if Doom guy was sent to the RWBY verse. how would the people in Remnant react to this, how would the students in beacon react to him and how will ruby react to seeing his weapon? i** **don't own RWBY (that belongs to rooster teeth) or Doom (that belongs to id software), they belong to someone else. Chapter 1 updated re read if you haven't** **already. let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Normal talking"

'Saying in thought'

" **VEGA and talking over communications** "

 **(Doom guy POV)**

I did it; I closed the portal to hell with the added bonus of killing that Pierce spider-Cyborg hybrid. I never thought I could feel so relived in. Eons of fighting demons and killing everything in my path. I could finally have peace.

Or so I thought.

The tether had pulled me from the dark dimension and to what I thought was the UAC lab full of smoke and before I could even take a step forward I word Hayden speak " you won-It's over you stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it's come at a price- Argent, Vega. This entire operation". He spoke walking toward me, hearing what sounded like praise was more like disgust. "You see, I've watched you work-come to understand your motivation". He said towering over me pacing in front of me; I'm just waiting to see what he does. "You think the only way is to kill them all- leave nothing behind" I thought to myself 'it is the only way.' " and you may be right." 'fuck you i am be right' "but we can't just shut it down.

Without argent energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree". Without saying another word he extended his hand towards me, than the crucible flew into his hand, trying to grab it from him I couldn't move my arm and legs, I just stood there like a statue, then he started talking again. "But with this we can continue our work. I am not the villain in this story." 'Keep telling your self that' I told myself. "I do what I do because there is no choice." Before I could do or say anything I heard the facility intercom voice " Re-routing tether coordinates…. complete". I thought 'oh shit' trying desperately to try and break free from the hold I was in, and then the tin can started talking again "our time is up". He said looking at me "I can't kill you." 'you should' I told myself as he continued "But I won't have you standing in our way." Than the crucible turns into a giant light saber like weapon. "Until we see each other again" and than he stated walking off.

Then the tether activated, and started pulling me to god knows where; but I didn't care, all I cared about was wherever I'm going to next better have an army of demons and fucking god himself waiting to kill me, because if they don't, I'm gonna rip and tear very living thing that gets in my way till there's nothing left but pools of blood, broken limbs and torn bodies, and empty bullet and shotgun castings. Than I'm goanna find my way back to you Hayden and when i do i gonna tear you apart from every nut and bolt, and destroy whatever part that makes you a living organism then throw your remains into the hottest lava pool in the foundry and then destroy the crucible along with you so no one will ever use again. Out of what seemed like an endless travel through space and time, I saw what I thought was a light at the end of a tunnel and then I blacked out.

 **(Doom guy POV still)**

I came to from my " jump from hyper space". I opened my eyes but had to close them almost instantly from how bright the sun was; wait the sun? As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I stood up and look around to see that I was surround by a heavily dense forest, with nothing to see but trees, grass as far as the eye could. I stood and reached to remove my helmet to get a better sight of where I was, the moment the light and fresh breeze hit my face I almost cried. For eons of seeing nothing but lava fields and temple ruins in hell and Barron lands of Mars, seeing this field in front of me was like seeing the Garden of Eden. It was beautiful. Before I could lose myself to the sight before me, I remember what I promised to do, I put my helmet back on, but before I could figure out a plan to go on, I heard what sounded like growls and snarls behind me. Turning around I saw what looked like a pack of at least twenty giant wolf like creature, black as darkness with boney armor plates, spins, claws and a skeletal like mask covering every single one of their face looking at me with emotionless red eyes like he was a nice juicy stake. I tilled my head confused for never seeing such creatures like these before, not looking to become their meal. I activated my arsenal wheel, seeing all my weapons still here from my pistol to my BFG 9000 'thank god still have those, especially my BFG'. Before to switch my favorite, 'the super shotgun'. After loading both chambers with a fresh shell I clicked the barrels shut and went to do what I do ' rip and tear till there's nothing left'. Running toward them at them at full speed, guessing they had the same idea came to them as they pounced at me snarling and growling like the animals I know they are.

 **(Warning bloody violent scene)**

I unloaded a barrel of my shotgun into the face of one of the beast, blowing its head clean off it's shoulders, thinking fast I grabbed the dead beasts extended claw and swung it's body at the rest of the attacking wolves, striking some of them away from him to give him some elbow room. Letting go of the beast sending it flying into some other monster in front of me, impaling them on the backspins of the beast I just around punching another wolf square into it head trying to pounce on me from behind killing the beast almost instantly. Kicking it back than grabbing another's clawed hand trying to gut me only to have his arm broken in half then having it's own claws shoved into his own chest where I'm guessing it's heart should be than grabbing the beast by its head snapping its neck with a flick with his bare hands. Turning around I saw the rest of the creatures circling me looking for an opening to attack with little to no success on their part. Then like karma had it out for me even more, he heard what sounded like a giant crow cawing up in the air. Looking up I saw what I could only make out as two giant bird like creatures, from what he could tell from the ground they were far up in the sky but he could guess they were the size of a passenger planes with the same face mask as the wolves, they started dive bombing towards me. Thinking fast I jumped out of the way using my jump boots to get out of the way, doing so didn't stop from still taking a hit I didn't expect to take sending me flying knocking me into a. 'oh you have got to be kidding me' I mentally shouted to myself. Because I landed on another one of these things this time it was a giant bear with the same black body but was had heavier armored than the wolves but still had the same white mask on its face and emotionless red eyes. Without a second thought I pulled out my super shotgun and shot it right in its head and rolled away from it. Only to see all it did was scratched its face-mask, I went to fire another shot at it but forgot to load another round from before, before I could replace the casting rounds with new ones. The bear-thing sweated the gun out of my hands then shoved me to the ground. Then the bear-thing tried to crash me with its spiked paws, but it's claws could even touch me. I summed my chain saw and jammed it into its belly and pulled the starting rope then pressed the trigger and let the weapon roar to life, tearing part the insides of the beasts mid section to shreds, than lifting the chainsaw towards its head cutting it in two. I stood back on my feet, put my weapon back in my warp pack and picked up my super shotgun reloading it with good rounds ready to fight more of these things. Looking up I saw the remaining wolves, the birds and a lot of more of those Bear-things along with now a giant scorpion, two giant black and white snakes and a giant boned gorilla.

'I don't know where the hell I am, i barely have half my weapons and I don't know what the hell these things are but' putting away my shotgun I pulled out my heavy assault rifle with micro-missiles lined up ready to fire, before speaking for what I'm guessing would be eons with a deep groggy voice. " I hope theirs an army or a god of whatever the fuck you are because your goanna fucking need one to kill me!" I yelled before letting lose a storm of explosive bullets.

* * *

 **let me know what you thought in the comments and if i should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Doom awaits Remnant chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and asking for me to make more chapters. So here's chapter two, this chapter will begin during at the start of the entrance exams. Hope you enjoy?

* * *

"Normal talking"

'Thought talking'

VEGA and communication talking

* * *

(3rd person POV)

We see a young female huntress in training flying threw the air using a shield to ram through several tree trunks before landing on a tree branch. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos and she is the star student taking an entrance exam at Beacon Academy. Her weapons were a collapsible sword/spear/rifle hybrid and a bronze colored shield.

(Pyrrha POV)

Changing my sword into a rifle to scope out where everyone landed. After spotting everyone's location I put my weapon away and started to slide down the tree trunk to the ground. After getting out the tree she started to walk towards the northern end of the forest thinking about who she should be teamed up with. ' Theirs Weiss and Blake, who I'm sure would make a good team, but probably not the best when meeting new people.' Pyrrha thought to herself, not saying they were mean people, Weiss was a little to full of herself and like to use her own reputation to make her think she was "better" than everyone, and Blake preferred to keep to herself. 'Their was Yang and Ruby they seemed strong and cheerful, but maybe a little too fan crazy.' I laughed to myself, remembering Yang and Ruby practically drooling over me when they learned who she was. 'Ren and Nora would be good to be teamed with, Nora was cheerful maybe a little loud and Ren was calm and collective.' Laughing to myself think how opposite those two were but got along so well.

"I wish I had someone like that." I sadly muttered to myself. 'Beginning put on the pedestal for as long as I have makes it hard to find people actually likes you for you or for what you can do.' I thought to myself thinking how I never had any real friends outside of other hunters. I was interrupted by the growls from an Ursa Grimm standing right in front of me. Drawing my sword and shield, waiting for it to attack, when all of a sudden the Grimm start running away from me. As confusing as it was I put my weapons away and started back on my trail I was spouse to be on, then I heard gun shots in the direction the beast was running towards. Thinking someone was in trouble I followed after the direction of the gunshots. 'Hopefully no ones hurt.' I thought to myself hoping whoever was fight was okay.

(Doom guys POV)

I Stomped my foot down on the neck of another of those wolf things, breaking its neck like twigs, then blowing its head off with my combat shotgun. Turning around, the large scorpion thing charged at me, I switched to my plasma rifle, unloading its rounds into its face doing little damage to its outer shell. The beast grabbed me with its claws then tried to impale me with its stinger. 'That was a big mistake' I thought to myself. Before it could even scratch my armor I grab it by the point of the tail and with a sharp twist and a hard yank! I ripped the stinger off its tail, then lodged it, right into one of its eyes. Releasing its grip on me, I used my jump boots to get some height on it. I landed directly on top of the stinger's base and jammed it further into its skull; however it wasn't jammed far enough to kill it. Switching to my rocket launcher, I double jumped off the beast and fired a rocket directly on the severed stinger jamming thru its skull, and blowing half its body apart. Landing on the ground, I turned to see the two giant snakes attack me as soon as I hit the ground. The black one lunged right at me. Mouth opened and fangs ready. Before it could sink its fangs in me, I grabbed hold of them and held my ground, while we were in a stand off of strength! Then I heard the other snake hiss from the left hand side of me then it pounced straight at me, thinking on my feet I twisted the snake's fangs I was holding with its fangs point toward the white one. I impaled each other them with each other's fangs, then pulling out my chainsaw I began to cut off both their heads. Looking around to prepare myself for anymore of those 'things' insight.

Taking a deep breath of relief to see there weren't any more of those things in the area. I was running low on ammo and my shields were getting real low. Looking around the corpses, I saw their mangled and torn bodies started turning to smoke, "They kind of work like the demons I fought in hell" I said to myself out loud. **It would appear so.** I heard a voice say, catching me by surprise slightly, looking around to find the source of the voice and say nothing but the smoking corpse. **My** **apologies for starting you**. The voice spook again making me realize the voice was coming from my helmets. "Who's is this, and why are you in my helmet?" I said aloud. **Forgot about me already, after you saved from beginning deleted a little rude if I do say so myself.** The voice spoke again and then it hit me who it was. "VEGA? is that you?" I asked him. I **t is me, sir good to see your still standing.** "Do you know where i am VEGA?" i asked him. **I'm afraid I do not sir, this area is unfamiliar to anything in my database. But while you were fighting these creature i have gathered that these creature are of demonic presents.** "your telling me that these things are demons?" i asked him. **I'm not entirely sure. however before i can run any more test on what exactly these things are, I suggest finding a safer area, I'm scanning more of those creature in the area.**

BeforeI could reply with my own response, I heard another growl from behind me. Turning around I saw another one of those bears beasts pouncing towards me. Before I could do anything to stop it, the beast just dropped dead right in front of me. Seeing the back of its head I saw a red and bronze colored spear sticking from the back of its head, to say I was surprised would be an understatement, not for the dead beast, but for the spear that just came form outta nowhere. Grabbing the spear drive into its skull. Reaching my hand forward I grabbed the weapon pulled it out of the beast's head. Looking over the weapon in my hand it I saw it wasn't made of bronze, but made up of a more steel like alloy. Accidentally flipped a switch on the weapon and the spear started transforming into a sword. "Okay that's cool." I said aloud. "Thank you, I made myself." I heard a sweet sounding voice speak behind me. I turned around swinging the sword at whatever the voice came from, but whatever it was back flipped away from me and then a black outline of the surrounded the sword and went flying out of my hand toward. Switching to combat shotgun I leveled my barrel ready to kill whatever this thing was, but stopped myself when I saw what it was. What I saw was a young with long crimson hair put up into a pony with vivid-green eye and a terra on her head. She was wearing a bronze colored chest plate covering her mid section, leaving a V opening on her chest, on both arms she wear elbow length gloves and on her left arm she wear a ring on her left bicep and gauntlet on her forearm. She wears a mini skirt with a red shush wrapped around her waist and a belt to hold it all together. On her legs are bronze groves going up and down on both her legs and wearing high heels but most surprising of all, she was a human. At least I hope she was a human "Who you are, why are you here and why did you attack me!" she said in a commanding voice. Without saying a word I lowered my shotgun barrel toward the ground slightly and lifted a shaky finger pointed toward her. If she could see my face she would see a look of surprise. "Are you a Human?" I asked her with a shaky/nerves voice.

(Pyrrha POV)

Did I just hear that right? Did he or it ask me if I was human? looking around the field i was standing on i could see Grimm bodies everywhere from Beowulf's midsections blown apart and their claws lodged into each other,Ursa that looked like they were ripped in half and impaled on one another's back spins, king Taijitu's impaired on each others fangs, then heads cut off, Nevermore's missing heads and talons sticking out of their bodies. It was the most gruesome thing I've ever seen. But even through all this carnage that this being has caused. I answered his question, " Yes, I am. Are you?" I asked him in return. "I think I am?" was his only reply. I could tell he didn't really know, he spoke as if he had never been consider a human. lowering my guard slightly, I took a step towards him, seeing me coming closer to him he raised his shotgun and pointed it toward me. Not trying to pose a threat raised my hands up in the air and spoke "It's okay." I told in a reassuring, calm and slightly frightened voice. "I'm not a threat to you, I promise." I told him as I laid me sword and shield on the ground for reassurance. Seeing that it worked he lowered his gun to the ground. Taking that as the okay to approach him, I took a couple more steps forward and was now standing right in front of him. He was a full head taller than me and, even with his armor on I could still see he was built with a great deal of muscle on his physic and even with his visor on I could still see his eyes had the rage of a warrior. His gaze told her that he as livid thru a series of tragedies no creature alive should have been through.

While they were just standing there looking at each other, the stranger spoke. "Where am I?" he asked me. I was taken back by his strange question but answered anyway. "The emerald forest." He just tiled his head in confusion. " In the kingdom of Vale." He just shrugged his shoulders saying he doesn't he's still confused. "In the world of Remnant." I said in a finally attempt to tell him where he is, same response. "You're not from here, are you?" I asked him. The only answer i got was head jester no. "Then where are you from. i asked him trying to sound polite. "I couldn't really tell you if i tried, I'm sorry." He told me with sadness in voice. "My names is Pyrrha by the way, Pyrrha Nikos." i told him trying to change the subject. "Pyrrha, I like that name, it's pretty." He told me, making me blush slightly. "What's your?" I asked not trying to sound rude. "I.…don't…. remember? It haven't heard it for so long." he told me, with even more sadness in his voice. "If you don't mind me asking again? what are you doing here?" i asked him. "I don't know. I just ended up here. I don't really have a plan to follow on." He told me. Taking his words to thought, then an idea came to me. "You should come with me, I'm taking an entrance exam to enter this combat Academy, the headmaster could problem help you figure something out to help you. If you want too that is?" I said to him trying to help him. "Ok." he told me bluntly. "Great, i just need to head to the north end of the forest and collect some sort of relic and then we're head to the school." i told him. Putting away his shotgun, he spoke to me again "lead the way." He said. Putting a smile on my face, I picked up my weapons and started leading us towards the north end of the forest

( **Doom guys POV** )

'i don't know where i am or what I'm doing all i know is that every fiber in my body is telling me to trust this girl. Maybe because she's the first human I've talked to in eons who hasn't tried to kill me or use me as a weapon, or maybe because she reminds me of somebody i once held dear to my heart?' i thought to myself not knowing why I'm trusting her? "I'm just hoping this doesn't bite me in the ass later down the road." I told to myself while letting her lead the way to wherever were going too.

* * *

 **Here's chapter two. Let me know what you guys think and tell me if i should continue or not. till next time see you some**


	3. Chapter 3

Doom awaits Remnant chapter 3

(Normal POV)

(Emerald forest)

We see two huntresses making their way towards the north end of the emerald forest as instructed to them by their head master.

One of the huntresses is a fair skinned teenage girl with sliver eyes and black hair cut short with dark red tips in an asymmetrical bob. She wears a black long thick-sleeved blouse with a high collar, ammo belt wrapped around her waist, and a "combat skirt" with red outlines on the tip of her sleeves and skirt. On her legs she wears thick black stocking and combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. The most notable feature on her outfit is the red hood and cape on her back. Her name is Ruby Rose and her weapon is a giant collapsible scythe/sniper rifle hybrid, named Crescent Rose.

The second huntresses has pale white skin and hair pulled back into an of off centered ponytail on the right side of her head and sliver rectangular earrings. She has pale blue eyes with a vertical scar near her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. Over the dress she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, a ruffled white collar and a thin white sash is tied around her waist with a dust filled pouch on her back, she wears white boots with wedged heels. Her name is Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company, and her weapon is a rapier with a revolving dust cylinder on the hilt, named Myrtenaster.

Both girls had meet up with each other after literally getting launched off a mount. Both girls at the moment were irritated and confused. Irritated because their now partnered up with each other and confused because they haven't seen a single Grimm since they wore thrown into the forest "So… where do you think all the Grimm went?" Ruby asked trying to break the ice. "I don't know?" Weiss said wondering the same thing. "Maybe they were over running the forest and the teachers wiped them out?" Weiss said trying to come up with an explanation why there were no signs of Grimm. "Or! Maybe they're all in hiding, waiting for the opportunity to strike everyone at once!" Ruby added excitedly trying to sound like that's the reason. Ruby only got an irritated look from Weiss, "I'm just saying?" ruby muttered to herself sadly. "Of all the other students taking the entrance exam, I get stuck with you!" Weiss said in an irritated voice. "What's that suppose to mean!" Ruby barked back with angry in her voice. "What do you think it means? I get stuck with the most annoying and immature student to ever attend beacon academy!" Weiss turned to yell at Ruby. "Well I might be "Immature", but at least I don't think I'm the greatest thing in all of Remnant!" Ruby yelled back. "I don't act like I'm the greatest thing in Remnant." Weiss said back to Ruby. "Well you act like it. I'm Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company I'm better than everyone." Ruby said imitating voice of Weiss. "I don't think I'm better than everyone. I do know that I am leagues better than you." Weiss said before turning back around and started going walking on the path ahead of them. "You don't even know me." Ruby sadly muttered to herself, before following behind Weiss.

After 15 minutes of walking Ruby and Weiss finally made it to the north end of the emerald forest, once they reached their intended location they see what looks like a ruined alter and chess pieces, and two other huntresses standing around.

One of them is a fair skinned young girl with purple eyes and long dark golden hair worn loose. She wears an orange scarf around her neck. A tan jacket with golden brown piping and short puffy sleeves that come up to her elbows, with black cuffs featuring two golden buttons. Underneath her jacket she wears a low cut yellow crop top. She wears a pair of athletic shorts and a brown belt with a pleated brown piece of material covering her from hip to hip, underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side. On her feet she wears a pair brown of brown knee high boots and orange over the knee socks, with the right sock pushed down below the knee. Her name is Yang Xiao Long older half sister of Ruby and her weapons are a pair of shotgun gauntlets, named Ember Celica.

The second huntress was also a fair skinned girl but with amber eyes and long black hair and a black scarf around her neck. She is wearing a black buttoned vest with coat tails and a single silver button on the front, underneath; she wear a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt on her left arm she as a detachable shelve with a sliver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons wrapped around both her forearms and white shorts and black stocking on her legs and low-heeled boots. The most notable feature about her outfit is the black bow on top of her head. Her name is Blake Belladonna, and her weapon is a katana/clever/kusarigama and pistol hybrid, named Gambol Shroud.

Seeing her sister up head, Ruby ran toward her sister. "YYYYYYAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" she shouted happily. As soon as she reached her, she hugged her around her waist almost knocking Yang off her feet. "Hi." ruby said cutely. "Missed me?" yang said to her sister. Weiss some caught up to the group, as some as she reached them she began a ranting spree. "Oh great. First I get paired with the most annoying girl at beacon, then there wasn't a single Grimm on the here and now…" Blake interrupted Weiss mid sentence. "Wait you haven't seen any Grimm either?" she asked the newly arrived group. "No we haven't, not a single one." Ruby told her, letting go of her sister. "Wait you guys haven't seen any either?" Ruby asked Blake and Yang. "No, we haven't. it sucks I was hoping to blow some Grimm up." Yang added punching her fist into her hand.

"Ren! Where are all the Grimm?" The group heard a whining voice. " For the last time Nora I don't know." An annoyed voice said. Turning around the group saw two more students approaching them

One of the students is a male teenager with long black hair in a ponytail, with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, with a gold and black trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. On his legs he wears light tan pants and black shoes. His name is Lie Ren and his weapons are dual SMG pistols with scythe blades in front of the grips, named StromFlower.

The second is a young girl with short orange hair ad turquoise eyes. Her outfit is a mix and match of different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothes, colored red and light blue. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart opening between her chest and collarbone and armor the begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck then ends at her waist, with white detached sleeves on each arms and fingerless gloves. She wears a pink "combat skirt" that starts at her waist and ends mid thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. Her name is Nora Valkyrie, Ren oldest friend and her weapon is a giant hammer/grenade launcher hybrid, Named Magnhild.

"Let me guess, you haven't seen any Grimm either?" Weiss asked the newly arrived group. "Sorry, we haven't seen any." Ren told everyone. "Well what the hell. Where they?" Yang shouted. "Like I said, I don't know." Ren said bluntly. "Look we're all disappointed that we didn't get to fight any Grimm, but right now all we need to do is get the relics and make our way back to Beacon." Ruby told everyone with a hint of disappoint in her voice. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and grabbed different chess pieces.

Ruby and Weiss grabbed the knight pieces and Ren and Nora grabbed the rook pieces. "We ready to go." Ruby asked everyone and received a nodded from everyone. "Wait where's Pyrrha at." Nora pointed out. But before anyone could say anything they heard a voice. "You called?" Everyone turned around and saw Pyrrha herself walking towards the group. "Where the hell have you been." Yang asked. "Did you see any Grimm?" Ruby asked immediately after Yang. "Yes actually I did see some Grimm, a lot actually." Pyrrha told them. "R: You saw some where?" "N: Are there any left?" "R: Please tell me you didn't kill them all?" "N: If you did was it challenging?" Ruby and Nora bombarded her with question after question. "Ruby/Nora stop! Sorry about her." Ren and Yang shouted at the same time. "Oh no it's alright and actually no didn't kill any expert for an Ursa. But that was it." Pyrrha told everyone. "What did you see?" Blake asked her this time. "Well I saw a pack of Beowulf's, some Nevermores, Ursas, some Death stalkers and a Beringle. From what I'm guessing that's what some of them were, it was kind of hard to tell from the state their corpses were in." Pyrrha explained to everyone, only to be receive shocked looks from everyone. "Let me get this straight." Nora asked stepping forward "You saw all of that and all you did was kill one Grimm!" Nora asked sounding slightly disappointed. "And what do you mean the conditions of the corpses if you only killed one, who killed the rest of them if you didn't?" Ren asked her looking for answers. "He did." Pyrrha pointed behind her, only to see no one was there. "What are you pointing at?" Ruby asked tilting her head in confusion. "HHHMMM. Wait right here. I'll be right back." She told everyone and walked back into the area she just walked out of.

The group could barely hear or see what she was doing, because of the trees and how far away she was. "What is she doing?" Ruby asked. "I don't know but it looks like she's talking to someone." Ren replied. "Or something?" (A/N play x files theme for 10 sec.) Nora added in. "What could she be talking to if I wasn't a person?" Weiss comment. Before Nora could reply to that comment. Pyrrha started walking towards them again. "Sorry about that, but my friend needed some convincing." Pyrrha told everyone when she reached them again. "Everyone meet a friend of mine." Pyrrha told everyone, extending her arm out and waved her hand forward as a sign for her "friend" to come out from hiding.

The group heard heavy footsteps approach them, everyone drawing their weapons just in case something happened. When the figure stepped into the light, the group saw was a man in what looks like a battle worn power armor with a dark green and gray color with slight black and bronze colors. Covering the armor were claw marks and a red light on the chest plate. Above his helmets visor was a glowing red demonic looking cross, which looked like it was carved into the helmet. The man towered over everyone and thou it was hard to tell with that armor on, they could tell he had a large amount of muscle.

(Doom guy POV)

'When Pyrrha told me that she was taking an entrance exam to get into some school where she learns to hunt, fight and kill those things. Grimm, I think she told me they were called? She didn't mention that others were taking it with her? I thought to myself looking at the group in front of me. They were all giving me curious and semi threating looks. Blowing off their stares, I took the time to examine the group in front of me. The first thing that stuck out to me was how young they all looked, 'they all seem to be about Pyrrha's age.' I told myself. 'People this young shouldn't be in this kind of life. I should know that better then anyone. When and if I meet this headmaster Ozpin, I'm goanna give him a piece of my mind.' I thought to myself if I meet this school headmaster. I mentally noted to myself. The next thing that stood out to me was they're outfits. 'Guess this isn't a uniformed school, if they're aloud to wear different styles of clothes. Though some of them do look cool in it.' I thought myself about their outfits. And finally they're weapons, they all had the same hybrid design as Pyrrha's sword/spear. One of the weapons that caught my attention the most was a Grenada launcher in the hands of an orange haired girl. 'A weapon that can blow shit up and crush their skull's at the same time. Where can I get one of those.' I questioned to myself. Sensing the tense in the group excluding Pyrrha, "Hello." I spoke to them trying to break the ice.

(Normal POV)

The group was surprised to hear the man speak, some like Blake, Ren, Yang and Weiss moved into a slight fighting stance in cause he tried anything stupid. Ruby and Nora were more focused on how badass his armor was. "Hi I'm Nora Valkyrie." Nora said walking toward him, stopping right in front of him. "Nora Valkyrie?" he said to her in question. "Yep! So what's your name?" she asked him. "I don't know." He answered her, causing her to frown slightly. "So. Are you taking the entrance exam like us?" she asked trying to change the mod. "No." He said bluntly. "So what are you doing here then?" Weiss butted in on their conversation with a rude voice. Marching towards him, stopping right in of him. "Well!" she demanded him. "HM, Weiss maybe we should be so mean to the guy who can kill all those Grimm Pyrrha told as about." Ruby warmed her. "Ha. Like I'm scared of him. Well what are you doing here?" She still demanded from him. He didn't answer her; he only balled up his hand into a fist. Hear the bone in his hand cracking, Ruby quickly intervened "Okay before anyone does anything their going to regret, lets just calm down." She said while trying to change the mod. She turned around to face him. (Clears throat)"Hello I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose nice to meet." She introduced herself cutely. "Hello." He greeted to her, with soft yet graveled voice. Taking this as the ok, everyone dropped they're guard and introduced themselves to him.

Once everyone in the group had finished introducing themselves to the armored man and Pyrrha explained to everyone what she had promised him. Right now the Beacon students were discussing among each other on what to do next. "So, just to make sure I have this right." Blake said to Pyrrha. "You offered to take him to Ozpin to help him figure out what to do next for him?" She asked Pyrrha. "That about sums it up, yes." Pyrrha answered them. "Have you seen his face?" Weiss ask her. "Well, actually no I haven't." Pyrrha answered her. "Then why exactly are you helping him?!" Weiss asked her, sounding like she didn't like that answer. Pyrrha simply shrugged her shoulders and said. "Because it feel's like the right thing to do." Everyone simply expected that as they're answer. Before anyone could say or ask anything, they heard a loud caw coming from behind them. Turning around they saw a giant nevermore dived at the armored man from behind him. Before anyone could react the nevermore swiped up the armored in it's talons and flew away. "You've got to be kidding me!" Yang yelled. "Man Grimm just love this guy!" Nora said with excided voice. "Come on we have to help him." Ruby commanded everyone running in the direction the Nevermore was flying. Everybody followed after her expert for Pyrrha; she ran toward the platform and grabbed the rook piece as her relic. But before she left she spotted the other rook piece sitting there. Then a thought came to her.

(Doom guy POV)

"How many of these Grimm things are there!" I shouted out loud. After getting carried away from the beacon group. One of my arms was caught in between its talons and I couldn't move my arm. Turning to my weapon wheel I pulled out my chainsaw. Swing it toward my trapped hand, I just barely grabbed hold of the start string and pulled it to start, hearing the engine start and stabbed the blade right into the beast leg, then I squeezed the trigger. The Grimm cawed in pain and released it grip on me letting me fall. Seeing I did little damage to it I switched to my rocket launcher. I used my Lock-on Burst and aimed right at my chainsaw and pulled the trigger, three rockets shoot straight out of the barrel hitting the chainsaw causing a massive explosion. Blowing the Grimm's up. 'Damn it I loved that chainsaw.' I said to myself slightly sad. "Oh fuck!" I shout to myself realizing where I was. Before I could use my jump boots slow my falling. I crashed through several tree branches and hit the ground creating a small crater from here I landed. " **I detected several fractures in your anatomy**." Vega informed me. "Hey no shit." I said sarcastically trying to stand on my feet. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled dropping down again. "VEGA. Where the hell are the "fractures" at?" I asked him. " **The fractures are the right Femur, left clavicle and humus, and several broken ribs**." He informed me again. "Just my luck. Frist I'm low on ammo and then I lost my good communicator. (The Chainsaw) and now I can't even stand on my own feet." I said out loud. Reaching with my right arm I grabbed hold of one of the broken tree branches and used it to help myself up and used it as a walking stick to keep weight off my broken leg and started walking. I barely walked ten steps when I heard a very loud insect like chittering.

Turning around I saw a giant praying mantis looking Grimm. It stood over 25 feet long with six legs and two blade like claws and had two large pupil-less glowing yellow eyes. A white bone like armor covering it's back, upper legs and lower parts of its arms with red glowing markings covering most of the body. "Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted out loud looking at the Grimm. The Grimm then charged at me almost in an instant raising its right claw then dropped it down on top of me. Doing my best with my broken leg, I just barely jumped to me right dodging its attack. However as soon I did it raised its left claw, swatting me into a tree almost breaking it in half. "OH fuck that hurt." I shouted in pain. " **Sir I suggest not fighting this creature.** " Vega told me. "Good idea I'll just run like the fucking wind. Why aren't I healed yet." I asked him with pain in my voice. "T **he suits argent energy reserves are empty, you will have recharge with more argent energy. However the closes thing to argent energy would be whatever these creatures called Grimm are composed of, however their only a 15% match of argent energy it is not enough to work the same way. I'm sorry sir.** " VEGA informed me again. "Well isn't that just good to hear!" I told him sarcastically. Turning to me weapons wheel the weapon that still had enough ammo was my rocket launcher and my pistol. "Fuck it, I'm blowing this thing to hell." Once the rocket launcher was in my hands I aimed it at the Grimm then pulled the trigger, once the rocket got close to the beast it leaped into the air, dodging the rocket complete. Before it could land on top of me I Rolled to my left. The creature came crashing down in the spot I was laying on. I re-aimed my rocket launcher only to see it was empty, the started charging towards me and as soon as it was within arms reach, it lifted its left claw and brought it down towards my head, just barely dodging it I shifted my head to my left side, missing my head by a hair. Before I could react the Grimm scoped me off with its right claw trapping my left arm and putting pressure on my broken arm and ribs, making them hurt like hell. Raising me towards its face most likely to try and bit my head off. Seeing this as an opportunity to a get a hit in on it, as soon as got close enough to its face I swung my fist square into its face punching straight through its left eye. Causing it to screech in pain and to throw to the side. I was throwing for about 30 yards away from it before hitting some kind of giant, sticky black net I tried to move my limbs free only to notice I couldn't move either of my limbs but my head. "What the hell kind of net is this?" I asked out loud looking around the "net." Only to find this wasn't a net, it was a giant fucking spiders web. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" I shouted. Feeling the left side of the web shake slightly I turned my head only to see the shit that nightmares are made. A giant Grimm Spider.

The spider was half the size of the mantis but it was it was still really big and had a much thicker armor covering the back of its body and its legs. At the end of each of its legs were spear like bones walking along the string of its web. The Grimm's eight eye were bundled so close together that they looked like they were one single eye from the glow they produced. Each of its fangs is about the size of my head, with bone-serrated mandibles covering the front of it fangs. The notice notable feature about this Grimm was the glowing red hourglass mark on the back of its thorax. The Grimm started walking toward me with hunger in its eyes. Now working over time I used all my might to break free from this web, and failing miserable because of my broken bones. Before I knew it the Spider was right on top of me but before it could sink its teeth into me I fell through the web landing on my back. Looking at the part of the web I fell through I saw that some sort of blade cut it through. Seeing the spider looking down on started lowering itself from its web towards me, next thing I knew a ribbon like material wrapped around my midsection then tugged me backwards. I didn't get any further then 3 feet and before I could turn around and see what was pulling me the Grimm hit the ground and charged at me. Pulling my right leg back sent it straight into the spider face, sending it flying. "Ha!" I laughed out loud then the rope tugged again this time sending me flying. Turning my head to see where I was going, I hit something.

(Team RWBY and NPR POV) ten minutes earlier

"Did anyone see where he the nevermore flew too?" Ruby asked everyone. "I believe it flew east." Ren answered. The group was running along the forest trying to find where the nevermore that carried the doom marine. "How exactly do we know were going the right way?" Weiss asked the group. Before anyone could answer they all head a giant explosion that was barely visible because of the trees. Ruby used her semblance she climbed to the top of one of the trees to get a better view, what she saw was the nevermore falling from the sky with its bottom half blown off and on fire. Ruby's eyes widened with amazement. "This… guy…. Is…. AWESOME!" she shouted at the top of her lungs knowing he did this. Looking at the explosion she notice a figure falling from the explosion and into the tree lines. Knowing the figure was him she dropped from the tree to inform everyone. "I found the nevermore that took him or at least part of it." She informed everyone. "What do you mean part of it?" Pyrrha asked. "He blew it up. But that's not important he fell just that that way." She told everyone, running in that direction. The rest of the group followed after her to the spot she mentioned.

The group was running Ruby to the direction she said she saw the man fall from. "Are you sure were going the right direction?" Ren asked Ruby. "Of course I'm sure it just ahead." She told him. As soon as she finished that sentence they found a giant black spiders web with the doom marine dead center in it with a giant Grimm spider right on top him. "Blake cut him loose and pull him in!" Ruby ordered her. "On it." She told her. She drew her Gambol Shroud from her back, attaching the ribbon to the handle and swung it at the web cutting him free then whipped the weapon around his midsection helping him towards them only to have him dragged into the ground about 3 feet away from where he was. "Jesus this guys heavy." Blake grunted trying to pull him towards the group. "Give me that." Yang said grabbing the ribbon like rope, before she could pull him towards them the doom marine kicked the giant spider Grimm in the face sending it flying "This guy is such a badass!" Yang said with a smile as she yanked the ribbon with both arms using all her strength, sending him flying towards them. "See, that wasn't so ha…" Yang didn't get to finish her sentence as the man crashed into her. Ruby ran towards her sister to make sure she's okay. "OMG Yang are you ok." Ruby said instantly turning away from her sister blushing madly. When everyone else caught up to her they saw the armored man's face or rather his helmet in between Yang's breasts. "You better be really hot under that helmet or else this will get real ugly." Yang told in both an angry and flirty voice. Using his good arm he threw himself off her, "Sorry." He told her trying to stand up only to drop to his back again grunting in pain. "Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him dropping to her knees with a worried look on her face. "Couple broken bones but ill live. We need to leave NOW, that spider will be back and that mantis will be here shortly." He told everyone stand up keeping weight off his broken leg, Pyrrha helping him stand. "Wait, you fought a bladestrife and a deathweaver, with a broken leg?" Nora asked him. "And some in my arm and a couple of ribs and yes I did my best." He answered her. "YOU…. ARE…. SO AWESOME!" Ruby, Nora and Yang squealed like a bunch of fan girls. But before anyone could say or doing anything else they heard a large crash, turning around the group saw the Bladestrife missing its left eye and the Deathweaver crawling out of the brushes with a crack running along its face thanks to the kick from the Doom slayer, giving off an angry glares directed towards him. "Finally, Grimm to fight!" Ruby shouted with joy in her voice drawing Crescent Rose at the ready the other student readied they're weapon with expect for Pyrrha. "You guys take care of them, Ill look after him." Pyrrha told everyone, everyone just nodded they're head in agreement. "This is goanna be fun!" Yang said with excitement in her voice punching her fist together and charging towards the Grimm's.

(Normal POV)

Weiss, Ren and Blake fought the Deathweaver while Ruby, Nora and Yang fought the Bladestrife. The Bladestrife agility and speed dodged every sniper shots, shotgun blasts and grenades the girls shoot at it. The Deathweavers thick armor their attacks were having little to no effect on it and multiple spear like legs made very mobile climbing trees and braches. The bladestrife leaped into the air, using it wings to give it altitude and started to started plummeting to the where the girls were standing before jumping out of it way. "Man this thing is fast!" Yang said barely dodging the Bladestrife's landing," Yeah and it keeps dodging our attacks." Nora added landing on the ground. When Ruby landed she saw that she was to close the bladestrife, causing her to be swatted away from her group. Leading to her to bump into Weiss causing her to be hit by the Deathweavers webs and sticking her to a tree dropping her rapier. "YOU IDOIT!" Weiss shouted in anger/disgusted at ruby, trying to break free. "Oh god Weiss I'm so sorry, here let me cut you loose." Ruby apologized picking up her scythe. "No just get away from me, ill free myself." Weiss told her with an angry voice. Before Ruby could argue with her any further, an idea accord to her.

"Blake Ren get the Deathweaver to shoot its webbing at me." Ruby told them. The two just stared at Ruby confessed, but did what they were told anyway. "Yang, Nora get the Bladestrife to charge towards me!" Ruby told the other girls. "YOU GOT IT!" Nora relied saluting her and yang simply nodded in reply. Blake and Ren continued their attack on the Deathweaver now using their gun modes standing next to in an attempt to get the Grimm to shoot its webbing at them, while Yang and Nora were now getting close to the Bladestrife attacking it, while Ruby used her sniper rifle to try and irritated it into charging at her. It worked for the Bladestrife let loose a insect like roar and charged and the Ruby. "We got webbing!" Ren informed Ruby. "Great now scatter." She told everyone. Following her orders both Ren and Blake leaped to safety, leaving Ruby dead in the middle of the oncoming attacks waiting for the right moment. And then it happened Ruby used her semblance and her Rifle to jump out of way, causing the Bladestrife to get caught in the web instead of her trapping it in place. "Yang Nora you deal with the spider, I got the mantis." Ruby told everyone receiving nods as answers. Yang and Nora both attack the Grimm with Grenades and shotgun blasts hitting it and causing much more damage to it but its armor still proved to be to thick. "Nora I have an idea." Yang told Nora, whispering it to her ear. "I LIKE THAT PLAN!" Nora replied with an excited voice. Yang jumped on top of Nora's Hammer then Nora jumped in the air and started spinning like a top gaining momentum while launching Yang straight at the Grimm. Once she reached her target she punched the crack caused by the Doom marine earlier cracking the Grimm's armor in half killing it instantly.

While Yang and Nora were Ruby dealing with the spider Ruby used both her semblance and the recoil of her gun to launch herself at the trapped Grimm jamming its neck on her blade, decapitating it instantly, landing 20 feet behind it with its head landing next to her. Standing up and sheathing the scythe Ruby turned to everyone and switched her serious face into a happy and cheery one. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby shouted in joy.

(Doom guy POV)

'Holy shit, they killed them so easily.' I told myself seeing the student celebrating they're victory. I chuckled to myself seeing the one in the hood acting so innocent like nothing happened. 'I don't know either to be impressed or worried?' I thought to myself seeing them freeing Weiss from her "sticky situation", but before I could do anything else I beginning to lose consciousness. "Hey are your okay?" Pyrrha asked me lowering me to the ground. "Hard. To. Breath." I managed to say lying on the ground. "Hey is he okay?" Ruby asked Pyrrha with a worried voice. Having the rest of the group behind. "His broken ribs most have punctured his lungs and if I had to guess some internally bleeding." Pyrrha told everyone. "Why isn't is semblance healing him?" Ren asked her. "He told me he doesn't have one." Pyrrha informed everyone. "We need to active it. Take off his helmet." Weiss informed her. Pyrrha nodded reaching for his helmet only to have my grabbing her wrist stopping her in the process. "Hey we're trying to help you." Yang yelled at me. Before her or anyone else could say anything else, I started moving my hands to my helmet and twisted it off. Lifting my helmet off my suits hinges and placing it on the ground.

* * *

 **Hey guys so sorry for the long wait but here it is. Sorry if the fight in this isn't my best but you have no idea how hard it was writing that fight, so sorry if its not the best. Other than that hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter a lot of working this summer kept me busy.**

 **Also a lot of readers are asking why is Doom guy such a wimp in this story, i'm guessing their referring to the fight with those two fan Grimm i made. The reason behind that is because he fell over 500 meter (1640 feet) from the air and crashed landed on the ground creating a crater and breaking five different bone in different places in the progress, in the Game Doom guy would die from anything less then that. Also that fight was for the students to fight not Doom guy will get a real bad ass fight scene later down the road.**

 **Also shout out to Diavolo for writing errors, now when a new person talks i make a new paragraph.**

 **One last thing some of you ask for a harem and i will. But its not gonna be a lemon harem it'll be more like a friendly one unless you guys want that if you do or don't let me know.**

 **Alright lets get this story started**

* * *

Doom Awaits Remnant chapter 4

"Normal Talking"

'Thought talking'

VEGA and through communications

(Normal POV)

The Doom Marine removed his helmet for Pyrrha active his semblance and help heal his from his fractured skeleton and internal bleeding. The marines face was not what the students expected.

"Well if I knew you were this handsome Id let you fall on me a lot earlier." Yang flirted to the Doom Marine with a wink. Causing him to look at her confused.

"Yang is this really the right time for that?" Ruby asked her sister, blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh what's wrong Ruby, jealous that he didn't land in your chest?" Yang replied back to her sister-causing her to blush even more.

"NO IM NOT!" Ruby shouted back causing yang to started laughing.

"Excuse me do you two mind? I'm trying to focus!" Pyrrha said with a frustrated voice and an angry scowl.

"Sorry." Both girls apologized

Pyrrha switched her anger face to a calm and gentle smile kneeling on her knee and placing her right hand on the side of the Marines face.

"What are you doing?" the Marine asked. Looking confused at the Spartan.

"Its okay I'm goanna help you I need you to trust me." Pyrrha reassured him. Receiving a nodded from him as her answer. "Good, now close your eye and concentrated." Pyrrha told him, seeing him follow her order, her and the marine began to glow and she began to recite the incantation, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of... ARGH!" Pyrrha screamed in agony has her hand burst flames cause her to breaking the connection, extinguishing the flame after the connection was broken.

Weiss and Ruby rushed to her side. "Pyrrha are you ok?" Both girls asked in worry. Once the girls reached Pyrrha side they saw her hand and half of her forearm was only slightly burnt, but what really caught their attention was the terrified look in her eyes and her heavy breathing like she saw something extremely terrifying, which is surprising to both girls seeing someone like Pyrrha looking as terrified as she is.

"What did you do to her?" Weiss shouted at the marine standing from Pyrrha's side slightly drawing her Rapier as if to the attack seeing the marine stand up.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." The doom marine tried to explain to her in confusion, not realizing he was now standing on his no longer broken leg.

"Weiss calm down I'm fine really, its just a little burn." Pyrrha reassured her, though everyone could tell she was lying due to the obvious painful look on her face, after Ruby helped her on her feet as her she wrapped her burnt hand with her sash on her waist to help it heal better. "His aura was just really strong and it just burnt me, besides it looks like I unlocked just enough to heal him, his leg is already healing." Pyrrha pointed out now standing on her own. After hearing Pyrrha saying this she dropped her guard only slightly not fully buying her story.

"Huh. You know, now that I'm seeing you're face, you look a lot different then what I picture you to look." Nora said to the Doom Marine wearing his helmet on her head, surprising him slightly.

"What are you talking…?" the Doom Marine asked but soon realized what she meant by seeing his reflection in his visor. He reached out and brought his helmet closer to his face to get a better look at the reflection with Nora still wearing it, not realizing his arm wasn't broken anymore. He pinched his cheek making sure it was his face. "I'm. Young and blonde?" The Marine muttered out loud not believing that face he was looking at was his. The face the Marine was use to seeing was a forty-year-old man with brown hair, black eyes and a strong muscular jaw line, this face looked like an eighteen year old boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, the only thing he recognized was the large and deep crescent scar running along his face, running from the top left side of his forehead stopping between his right eye and the bridge of his nose. The Marine brought his right index finger to the scar and ran it along the groves in the remembering how he got it. 'At least I still have this keepsake.' He thought to himself.

"UM, Can you let go of my head please?" Nora asked him still wearing his helmet.

"OH sorry." He apologized letting go of her head before realizing. "Wait a minute, give me that!" He said as he grabbed his helmet and removing it off her head.

"You`re no fun." Nora pouted puffing her cheeks as the marine took his helmet back from her wishing she could wear it a little longer. The Marine only chuckled at her childish antic. But before he could put his helmet back on Yang came up and grabbed it from behind him. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he asked in irritated voice, seeing her holding his helmet with a smug look on her face.

"Sorry handsome but after what you did to Pyrrha, this stays off. At least until we reach Ozpin." Yang told him, putting his helmet under her arm.

"Yeah, I don't think so, hand it over, now!" The marine demanded to the blonde, reaching for his helmet only for her to move it further away from him, keeping it away from him. Yang then dashed under his arm and twirled behind with the same smug look on her face. He turned around facing her now with a pissed off look.

"Alright handsome, you can have it back." Yang said with a cherry bringing the helmet towards him. The Marine reached for his helmet only to have yang swipe it way from him again. "For a little sugar." Yang said leaning towards him closing for eyes and puckering her lips waiting for a kiss.

The group was watching the scene before them wondering if the Marine was actually going to do it, some like Ruby and Weiss felt very uncomfortable and embarrassed at yang bold move, While Ren and Blake had annoyed looks on their faces think was now really the time for this, Pyrrha was also embarrassed and slightly jealous, Nora simple add her camera out waiting for them to kiss. But to everyone's surprise the Marine simple raised his arm towards her head and flicked her forehead.

"There's your kiss." The marine said grabbing his helmet for her and putting it back on his suite losing his patience. "Anybody else want one?" he asked the other student with an angry voice and cracking his knuckles in the process receiving headshakes for no. "Pyrrha I'm sorry for burning you. " He apologized to her. Receiving an awkward "apology expected" smile. "Now, where is this Ozpin?" The Marine asked in a much calmer voice.

The students didn't know what to say or do the just stood in place as if they were frozen. Then Ruby stepped up, "Pyrrha told us that you wanted to asked for his help, do you mean that?" She asked him in calm and slightly frightened voice for reinsurance.

"Of course." The marine answered her in a calm voice and commanding voice.

Ruby then dropped her guard completely "Great he's just a couple miles this way." She said walking in that direction, the Marine and everyone else was surprised with her sudden mood shift. Non-the less he followed behind he only to stop right behind her as she turned around and look at him an embarrassed look on her face. "I know this is kind of rude and out of nowhere but after Nora was wearing your helmet earlier and well, I was wondering. Could I wear your helmet? Please?" Ruby asked him as polite as she could, while flashing him with the biggest puppy dog ever.

The Marine was about to just straight out tell her no, but her eyes made it hard to say no they reminded him of a certain little boy in his former life that had him on his finger with a look similar to her. "Damn it, fine." The Marine gave in taking off his helmet again. "Just, be careful this, its an antique." He warned her as he handed it over to her.

With excitement in Ruby's eyes, she grabbed the helmet and put it on her head, "Awesome." She said aloud trying to hold back her excitement, "Great let go to Ozpin." She order to everyone like a five year old leading the way.

"Ruby can I have a turn wearing again?" Nora asked catching up with only.

The Marine watched as the two were arguing over wearing his helmet, he simply chuckled at their playful nature but before he could follow behind them, he felt Yang sending him a dirty scowl at him. "HM sorry about the…" before he could finish his apology, she grabbed his suites collar and pulled his face close to hers, then the scowl turned into a big smirk.

"One way or another." She told placing her index finger on his lips. "These lips will be my." She told him, only to receive a confused look from him. She simple laugh grabbed his arm and put between her chest and started following Ruby and Nora.

"Are we seriously just taking him straight to Ozpin?" Weiss tried pointing out only to be ignored by her fellow students. "Stop ignoring me!" she shouted at the group stomping towards the rest of the group.

Pyrrha was about to follow everyone to Ozpin only to be stopped by Blake and Ren, both with their arms crossed and serious looks on both their faces. "What?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"What happened back there?" Ren asked her referring to when she burnt herself from activating his semblance.

"Nothing his semblance was just stronger than I thought and I only was burnt slightly." Pyrrha informed them trying to reassuring them only to fail in the process, she sighed in frustration, knowing they won't let this go took a second look to make sure everyone else couldn't hear what she was about to say next. "Truth is I didn't unlock all of his semblance not even ¼ of it." She explained to them now receiving surprised looks from them.

"But that's impossible." Blake stated in disbelief, "No one aura is that strong to fully heal him that fast, while the rest is still inactivated." Blake added as a final thought.

"That's not all." Pyrrha mentioned again. "When our semblances merged together I saw." Pyrrha stopped mid sentence and looked at her hand still wrapped in her sash.

"Saw what?" Ren asked stepping towards her.

It took Pyrrha a few seconds to finally look up from her burnt hand and look at them with a terrified look her eyes. "Something evil." She finally said with a frightened voice, causing both students to look at her with nervous looking's.

* * *

(Beacon cliff)

We see two teachers of beacon academy wait the rest of students to return from receiving the artifact assigned to them.

One the teachers, is a mid aged man with tousled sliver hair and brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles, a small purple cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, with black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. The most notable feature about his attire is the decretive cane he is holding in his right hand and a mug full of coffee in his left. He is Professor Ozpin Head master of Beacon academy.

The other teacher is a middle aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied up in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, she has bright green eyes, thin ovular glasses and dangling teal earrings that the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. A black high waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stocking covers her lower body. On her feet she wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape with a purple inside and a black outside, stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back above the line of beads appears her personal emblem of a tiara. Her name is Glynda Goodwitch a teacher at beacon academy.

Both teachers were waiting the rest of the students to return from the forest. Ozpin was standing on the edge overlooking the forest, while Glynda had a monitor in her hand watching them from the hidden cameras scattered around the forest. However what really as her attention is the armored man who appeared out of nowhere in the forest and is now walking with the student towards the cliff.

"Professor Ozpin." Glynda asked, getting his attention.

"Yes Professor Goodwitch?" He replied turning to face her.

"What exactly are we to do with this armored stranger when the students return with him?" She asked wishing to know what his plan is.

"I already told you what I was planning Miss Goodwitch, I am still following through with." he simple said taking a slip of his coffee. Before Glynda reply to this the students merged from the forest and reached the teachers on top of the cliff. Lead by Ruby still wear his helmet, followed by Nora still begging Ruby to wear the helmet, then Yang with a sour look on her face, then Weiss, then Ren, Blake and Pyrrha then finally the armored man they've begin taking about. All students held their artifacts in hand presenting it to the professor's

"What perfect timing." Ozpin said with a smug look on his face, as he walked towards the students. "Congratulations student, I see have found very artifact laid out for you. And a new friend." Professor Ozpin congratulated the students and referring to the armored man.

"Yep, we found them and him. Though he did kill most of the..." Ruby started to explain but was stopped mid sentence by Ozpin.

"I know miss Rose. I saw it all." Ozpin stated walking past her and towards the Marine with the students stepping out of his way as he walked by them. Once Ozpin reached him, he notice how much taller the marine by about 5 inches, the scar on his face and a look in his eyes that tell a story of a man who as seen and known nothing but pain and anger. The professor extended his hand towards him in a friendly manner. "Hello. My name is Ozpin headmaster of…" Ozpin said but was interrupted by the Marine.

"Your Ozpin?" he asked with a curious voice.

Ozpin was taken back by his sudden question. "Yes. I…" He answered only to receive a right hook punch to the face by the marine causing him to drop his coffee mug and drop to the ground.

Everyone was shocked by his sudden action but nonetheless everyone drew their weapons and pointed them directly at the marine.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Weiss shouted having her Rapier point literally a centimeter away from piercing his neck.

"Is this why you wanted to meet Ozpin so bad?" Blake asked in a demanding voice with her sword ready to slice off his head at anytime.

"Why are we talking let bash his head in!" Cardin added waiting to plunge his giant mace into the Marines head.

"I must say you have quite right hook young man." Ozpin said moving to stand up and rubbing his jaw. Causing the marine to shoot an irritated look, towards

"Professor, are you alright." Ruby asked him, has she dropped her scythe and went to help miss Goodwitch stand him up.

"Yes miss Rose I'm alright I've been hit worse then that." He said now standing up on his own, picking up his cane he looked at the marine with a serious look in his eyes. "I assume there is a reason why you struck me like that?" He asked the marine in a serious voice.

"Your lucky I didn't hit you harder. For sending these kids in a monster infested forest to a find a couple chess pieces and don't call me young man "professor", I'm a lot older than I look." The marine answered sporting his own serious look.

Realizing what he said professor Ozpin couldn't help but laugh at his answer. "HAHAHA. I understand now, everyone please lower your weapons it was all just a big misunderstanding and I apologies for calling you that." Ozpin ordered his students to do. Some completely lowered their weapons, some like Weiss, Blake, Ren and Glynda still had their weapons at the ready incase he tried anything again. "Glynda monitor pad please." Ozpin asked for Goodwitch to do. Doing as she handed the monitor to Ozpin. "Now if I'm not mistaken, this is you correct?" Ozpin asked as he flipped the screen to him, showing the marine fighting off Grimm with his non-dust powered weapons and his bare hands.

The students watching this couldn't believe their eyes, never in their life had they seen anyone fight off that many Grimm. "Yeah that's me." He simple answered slightly smiling at his work

"I most say that is impressive feat of strength and skill." Blake added looking at him, now kind of scared of what he is capable of.

"I'm sorry but can you be anymore BADASS!" Nora practically screamed, rapping her arms around his arm as she continued to watch.

Ozpin then turned of the monitor and placed it under his arm and turn to Glynda. "Miss Goodwitch please take the students back to beacon and prepare for the orientation, I will return there shortly." He added

"Professor I am not fully comfortable with…." She stopped her ranting once Ozpin simple started at her with a semi serious look. She simply sighed and smiled at him. " Oh very well. Students please follow me." she ordered the students to do.

Many of the students were disappointed because they wanted to stay and see where this was goanna go, but not wanting to make her mad follow her to Beacon anyway. As the students left, any said goodbye to the marine in their way, Nora simple weaved like crazy to him; Ren, Blake and Weiss didn't do anything; Yang winked at him and walked off with extra sway in her hips. Pyrrha and Ruby simple waved bye to him, before they could get any further the Marine cleared his throat causing Ruby to stop in her tracks, knowing exactly that was directed towards her, she took his helmet off her and ran over to him and give it to back to him. "Thanks for letting me wear it." She said thanking him then waved bye to, then waking back towards Pyrrha and they started to walk back to Beacon.

Ozpin and the Marine simple stood there staring at each other trying to read the other. "I know who you are. Doomslayer." Ozpin said breaking the ice, surprising the marine slightly.

"What? How?" the marine asked surprised that he knew who he was.

"I have been around for a long time and have heard many stories and every story I hear I always keep it to heart and I have heard of a man who makes even the strongest demons of hell afraid of him." Ozpin explained to the marine. "I also know that you are from this world are you?" He asked him with a serious voice.

The marine looked at him thinking if he should answer him. Deciding to just fuck it he answered. "No, I'm not from here. I'm from a place called argent de'nur. At least I was." The marine said turning away from Ozpin with a hint of sadness in his voice. Grunting the marine shook those thoughts out of his and "I don't suppose you know how to travel between dimensions do you?" he asked trying to change the subject and try to get straight to his point.

As strange as the question was, Ozpin simple looked at him and answered, "I'm sorry but no I do not." He told him.

The marine grunt in disappointment, "Well fuck." The marine cursed to hear. "Well I guess theirs no point in staying here." The marine stated as he put his helmet back on and walking towards Ozpin "Sorry about clocking you in the jaw earlier, also tell Pyrrha I'm sorry for burning her hand and tell the blonde, Yang I think was her name that she won't get that kiss she wanted maybe ill see you around." He said he started walking off, but was stopped by Ozpin placing his cane's shaft in front of him. The marine turned towards Ozpin with a confused look on his face. "Something wrong." The marine asked in confusion.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ozpin asked with a serious voice.

The marine simple looked at him and could tell he really wanted to know. "I don't know. Probably do what I have done, wonder around till I find something that could help me and Rip and Tear any of those Grimm things that get in my, is that a problem?" the marine asked swatting Ozpin's out off his chest plate and continued walking.

"Well, after much thinking and after watching you "Rip and Tear" your way through all the Grimm in the emerald forest and thou you say your much older then you look, but we can over look that. How would you like to attend my school?" Ozpin asked causing the Marine to stop in his tracks.

The marine turned back around, "Excuse me." He asked confused.

* * *

 **Interesting. Will Jaune-Guy except his offer or tell him to fuck off. Stay tune for the next update. which I will try to update a lot faster next. hope you guy enjoyed. see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry about wait on this story and this will probably be the last chapter for while now that classes have started. So hope to see you guy's enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Doom awaits Remnant Chapter 5

"Normal talking"

'Thought talking'

 **VEGA and commutation talking**

(Normal POV)

Ozpin and the Marine stood in place staring at each other Ozpin had a stern unreadable expression on his face. The marine stood 10 feet away from Ozpin, his helmet still on, as he looked at Ozpin with a confused look on his face. "You want me to attend your school?" The marine asked.

Ozpin stern looked turned into a gentle looking smirk. "Of course, I believe you would…" Ozpin started to explain but was interrupted by the Marine's loud laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" The marine laughed placing his hands on his knees to keep himself from falling on the ground. "HAHA. Man that felt good, haven't laughed like that in eons." The Marine said bringing his laughter down, looking up at Ozpin only to see him with sporting an irritated scowl on his face. "Wait, your serious?" the marine asked stand up straight again.

"Yes, I'm very serious." Ozpin stated with a displeased voice and irritated look as he walked closer to the marine and continued speaking. "As I was saying, I believe that you would make an excellent student at my school to learn about this world and its people, learn about how to fight the Grimm and maybe make some friendly connection and help train the huntsmen and huntresses of the future to fight them off." Ozpin said dropping his serious scowl for a friendly smile. "So why not attend my school." Ozpin explained.

"You want me to go to your school so you use me as a weapon you mean?" The marine stated seriously.

"I didn't say…" Ozpin tried to explain only to be interrupted again.

"You didn't have to." The marine stated. "I've been around for a long time, and in doing so I can look into someone's eyes and see their true intentions and the last person to use me, was a eyeless, soulless back stabbing robot." The marine growled with a voice of pure rage at mentioning the "robot" causing Ozpin to take a step back and using every bit of his will power to keep his composer, feeling the rage coming from his eyes, rage like he never knew existed. "So thanks for the offer, but Ill pass." The marine said as he continued walking away.

Ozpin quickly pulled himself together. "So your just goanna wonder around Remnant until you find what you're looking for?" Ozpin said following after him.

"Better than staying in a place that can't help me at all, and only to use me for his personnel gain, you say its to help the future huntsmen fight these, but how do I know its not to us them for your personal slaughter." The Marine stated, but was stopped when Ozpin appeared in front of him instantly with a serious face again. Causing the marine to turn back to look where he was standing before only see he wasn't there. "Ok now you're really starting to pissing me off." The marine stated balling up his hand into a fist, losing his patients.

"Well I'm sorry but I can not just let you go." Ozpin stated blocking the marine's path. "And I have no intention of using you or any of my students in anything such manner!" Ozpin growled also losing patients. "I only want to help you!" Ozpin stated angrily

"Then leave me alone, Those Girls and Ren are more then enough to teach other people to help fight off the Grimm. You don't need me." The marine stated. After what felt like hours of a stand off between the Marine and Ozpin, the marine spoke again. "But that's not the real reason why you want me at your school is it?" he asked surprising Ozpin with this sudden question.

"What makes you say that?" Ozpin asked surprised by his sudden question.

"No one would be as desperate as you are, just to make to me to go to some school only for students to "learn" from, but to have him there for some other reason." The Marine explained crossing his arms across his chest. "So why do you really want me to attend your school so badly?" The marine asked.

Ozpin was surprised by his analogy on why he wanted him to attend Beacon so badly. "You are correct. There is another reason why I want you to attend Beacon." Ozpin said to the marine in a much calmer voice than before. "There is a power within the walls of Beacon that I'm trying to protect, from falling into the wrong hands." Ozpin explained only slightly telling him the truth. "And no, I cannot use it myself only a chosen person can use it." Ozpin explained before the Marine could suspect him of beginning power hungry, Ozpin better keep Ironwood away from this man.

"So you want me as a guard dog?" The Marine asked displeased at begin someone's guard dog.

Ozpin chuckled at his words. "No I do not want you for that, I do truly want you to attend my school to yes help guard that power, and learn from my student to human again." Ozpin stated.

"What do you mean to be human again?" the marine asked confused by what he meant.

"Your not the only who can look into someone's eyes and see they're soul, I looked into you and I see a man who as been considered nothing more than a weapon." Ozpin stated causing the Marine to simple shrug his shoulders like saying maybe causing Ozpin to chuckle. "Even so, I can see you have forgotten what it means to be human and I am offering you a chance to be one again. Attend to my school and enter this world not as a weapon, but as a human being." Ozpin said waiting for the Marines response.

"Give me a second." The marine asked, receiving a nod of approval from Ozpin. The Marine took a couple steps away from Ozpin making sure he was far enough away so he couldn't hear him. "VEGA what do you think he's telling the truth?" he asked quietly.

 **During your talk with him I analyzed his heart rate, nervous system and I scanned his retinas and couldn't find any indication that he could be lying**. VEGA informed the Marine.

"Okay. what about his offer, should I take it?" The marine asked not sure if he should take it or not.

 **I believe you should take up on his offer sir. This would give us a chance to learn about this world. VEGA informed the Marine.**

"If you say so. Also before I forget, how did my injuries heal so quick without Argent energy?" The Marine asked not getting the chance to ask him earlier with Ruby wearing it the whole walk here.

 **It appears whatever Miss Nikos did to you as made you a conduit, one in which converts the dark energy of the Grimm into Argent energy.** VEGA explained causing the marine to simply shrug at this information. **And before you ask, no I don't know why you look the way you do.** VEGA deadpanned.

"Thanks bud." The said sarcastically releasing a sigh of exhaustion and walked back towards Ozpin. "I'll attend your school." He stated causing Ozpin to smile, but before he could say anything the Marine removed his helmet and looked him right in his eyes. "I'm goanna make this clear." He stated with a hint of anger in his voice. "I am not a weapon to anyone, if you try to use me as one in anyway. Grimm and that power falling into the wrong hands will be the least of your worries!" The marine stated angrily.

Ozpin simple looked at him and chuckled at him. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the great Doomslayer." Ozpin said simple shrugging off his threat. "Then let me make this clear, if you harm any of my students or teachers, I will end you myself." Ozpin stated seriously looking into the Marines eyes. After a few seconds has passed be each other, Ozpin extended his arm towards the Marine. "Do we have deal?" He asked.

The Marine looked at Ozpin's hand and smirk. "Deal." He stated grabbing the middle of Ozpin's forearm, Ozpin doing the same.

"Excellent." Ozpin said cheerfully. "Now let us return to Beacon and begin the initiation." Ozpin stated as he started walking towards beacon with the Marine following behind. "Oh before I forget, what is your name?" Ozpin asked.

The Marine simply looked at Ozpin with a slight sad look. "I don't have one, for the longest time I've just been called the Doomslayer. So I guess that." The marine explained.

"Well, as scary as that name is, it simple will not do." Ozpin explained receiving a distasteful look from the Marine.

"Why is that?" The Marine asked.

"I promised you that I would help you remember what it means to be human, and human have proper names." Ozpin explained, causing the Marine to shrug at that comment. "If I may I'd like to give you a name." Ozpin said.

"Ok, what is it?" The marine asked wondering what it was.

"Allow me to tell you a story of the darker days of Remnant?" Ozpin asked receiving a nod from the Marine. "Excellent, a long time ago Grimm ran rampant in the world, killing and destroying everything in their path casting a darkness into the world creating fear in the heart of man. But even in the darkest pit of an abyss, there is light at the end of the tunnel." Ozpin told the Marine catching his interest. "And that light was called the Arc family, with their help in combating the Grimm mankind took up arms and joined the fight against the Grimm. However even the brightest lights eventually die out, every member of the Arc family was killed in combat and lost to the world." Ozpin further explained with a voice that sounded like he a hold back the urge to cry. "After watching you fighting and killing those Grimm in the forest I believe I have found the perfect name for you, Jaune Arc. What do you think?" Ozpin asked

"Jaune arc?" The Marine asked receiving a nod from Ozpin. "Short, sweet and rolls off the tongue. I like it, thanks." The Marine said thanking Ozpin.

"My pleasure." Ozpin said he and the now named Jaune start going back to beacon. "Oh before I forget." Ozpin said stopping suddenly turning around to face the marine. "Let us keep the real reason you're at my school between us." Ozpin stated receiving a nod from Jaune.

(Beacon academy)

After Professor Goodwitch and the students returned to Beacon, they both waited in the auditorium with the rest of the Beacon students in the stands waiting for in the bleachers for Ozpin's return. During that time Gylnda had done nothing but pacing back and fourth with a very distasteful look on her face with Ozpin talking to the Marine. Team RWBY, CRDL and NPR stood in silence waiting for the something to happen.

"So what do you guys think they're talking about?" Ruby asked the group trying to break silence.

"He's probably asking for Ozpin's help, and I'm guessing if he can't help him, then I guess he'll go on way." Pyrrha explained, kind of hoping he doesn't leave.

"He better not." Yang stated causing everyone to look at her. "He still owes me that kiss." She said with flirty voice sporting a cocky smirk.

"Why are you so hooked on him giving you a give?" Blake asked with a distasteful voice.

"Yeah if you want a kiss so bad, I can give you more than just kiss." Cardin Winchester said licking his lips receiving praise from his team members.

"Sorry, I don't kiss boy till they hit puberty, sorry." Yang said in a baby voice. Causing one Cardin's team members to laugh resulting in Cardin punch him in the jaw. "And Blake don't act like your not interested in him." yang said causing Blake blush at her comment.

"I'm not interested in him!" Blake stated embarrassed her comment.

"Oh please I saw how you were looking at him, after watching that video of him slaughtering the Grimm. I bet you wish he would wrap you up in his arms." Yang said teasingly wrapping her arms around her body, pushing up her chest up in the process.

"I DO NOT!" Blake shouted with her whole face glowing red.

Before Yang could continue her teasing, the doors opened to reveal Ozpin and the Marine helmet still off, was walking behind Ozpin.

"My apologies for the wait ladies and gentlemen, I was just finishing up on enrolling degree." Ozpin said, turning his focus towards Jaune. "Students and Teachers of Beacon I'd like to introduce our newest first year student, Jaune Arc." Ozpin introduced the Marine.

Jaune stood in place looking over his the building he was in, noticing how massive and well built it was. His attention landed on the students in the bleachers and saw them all wearing uniformed clothing and some of them had animal accessories on their heads. 'I guess it is a uniformed school, but why are some of them wearing animal accessories?' Jaune thought, referring to some of the student's having animal ears and tails. Jaune's gaze landed on two other teachers sitting in the bleachers, one had a tall, lanky build with green hair and glasses, and the other had a short, portly build with a big grey mustache covering his mouth.

"Now Mr. Arc." Ozpin said causing the Marines to look at him. "While we usually have the students form team with each other, we will have to make an exception…" Ozpin informed but was interrupted by Pyrrha.

"Um. Professor if I may?" she asked polity.

"Yes, Miss. Nikos?" Ozpin asked.

Pyrrha reached for one of her pockets. "I noticed that there was an extra relic piece that me, Nora and Ren took and I thought." She informed him pulling out the other rook piece and presenting it to Ozpin. "Well I don't really know what I was think I just." She tried explain but was interrupted by Ozpin raising his hand to silence her.

Ozpin took the relic from her and examined it. "The Rook piece, this piece represents the strong willed who charge into battle and do as much damage as possible." Ozpin explained, looking over to Jaune with a smirked. "I couldn't think of a more fitting relic." Ozpin said looking back at Pyrrha. "You said you and Mr. Lie Ren and Miss Valkyrie choose these the other relics correct?" Ozpin asked, receiving a nod from Pyrrha. "Excellent, Mr. Arc you will be pair with Miss Nikos and her team." Ozpin explained to Jaune.

Jaune looked at Ozpin with a not so happy look on his face. 'When the hell were you going to tell I'd be part of a team again?' Jaune thought not liking the idea of beginning a part of a team again. His attention went to Pyrrha who was smiling at him. Turning his attention to Nora and Ren he saw Nora looked at him trying her best to contain her excitement and Ren simply smiled at him. 'Well maybe I could give it one more shot. They seem like good kids. I hope this team doesn't end up like the last one.' Jaune thought to himself not wanting to argue with Ozpin any further.

"Professor Ozpin may I have a word with you." Professor Goodwitch asked Ozpin with a demanding voice and distasteful scowl on her face. She took a quick angry glance at Jaune, and looked back to Ozpin. "Alone, please?" she asked.

"Of course Miss. Goodwitch." Ozpin said, turning towards his students. "If you'll excuse me everybody. This will only take a moment." Ozpin said walking out the room with Goodwitch. "Now, what seems to be the problem Miss. Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked.

"Professor I thought that, we ran this school together?" Glynda asked.

"And we do…" Ozpin said but was interrupted by Glynda.

"Then why didn't you inform me that you were going to give enrollment to that, that…" Glynda tried to say but was interrupted by Ozpin.

"Thing?" Ozpin said with a distasteful voice.

"Excuse me?" Glynda asked begin taken back by his comment.

"My apologies, did you mean to call him a monster or weapon?" Ozpin asked.

"Professor I would never discriminate anyone like that." Glynda stated in a defensive voice. Releasing a sigh in frustration "Every well then professor please explain to me why you allowed that, man an enrollment to our school?" Glynda asked in a much calmer voice.

"Very well Miss. Goodwitch, and Yes I did go behind your back and enrolled him with you consulting with me and that I apologues." Ozpin Apologized to Goodwitch receiving a nodded from Glynda. "And for the reason why I gave him enrollment was for two reasons." Ozpin exampled to Glynda, "One was to help Amber and two to help himself." Ozpin said.

"Professor you told him about Amber?!" Glynda asked almost in a yell. "And what do mean help Himself?" She asked again this time not so loud.

"Of course not Professor Goodwitch I don't trust him that much. I simply told of a power source I'd like to keep out of the wrong hands nothing more." Ozpin explained, causing Glynda to sigh in relief. "And to help himself, I offered him a chance to enter this world and have people see him as not a weapon, but a human huntsmen." Ozpin said explaining his second reason Jaune was enrolled at his school.

Glynda sighed in frustration at Ozpins proposal he made with the Marine, but agreed with about people only seeing him as a weapon she too saw it in his eye and saw the same thing Ozpin saw. She hated the thought of the young man beginning thought of nothing more than an object. "Every well professor I will allow him to attend beacon, but if he dose anything and mean anything that could endanger anyone at this school. I will personally end him myself." Gylnda stated in a threating voice.

Ozpin simply smiled at her threat. "Excellent." He said walking back into the auditorium. "Come along Miss. Goodwitch, have student to initiate into our School." Ozpin explained, as him and Gylnda entered the auditorium.

(Jaune's POV)

After Ozpin and Gylnda returned from their talk about me, Ozpin began the initiation ceremony for the students. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark the four of you received the black bishop piece. From this day further you will work as team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced, receiving around of applause, from the students and teachers.

'I have feeling me and Cardin aren't going to be the best of friends.' I though to myself after Cardin shot dagger try to be the big man.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Zia long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced causing Weiss to sport a shocked look on her face and Yang to hug her sister telling her how proud she was.

'Poor kid doesn't know what she's getting into' I thought to myself with chuckle, next was my team to be initiation into the school.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook piece, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

'Okay now your dead.' I thought to myself angrily, but before could do anything I heard the crowd of students and teachers applauding for my team. Liking the attention of the crowd cheering for me. 'It's been a long time since that happened.' I thought to myself happily. Turning to my team Nora was hugging Ren out of happiness and Pyrrha looked at with an approving smile.

"Welcome to Beacon Jaune Arc." She said to me happily and bowing respectfully.

Before could say anything to her Nora jump me with a surprise hug.

"Not only do we get the Grimm Slayer on our team but he's leading us too!" She practically shouted with joy.

I can't help but smile at her childish antics, but before I could finish what I was goanna do with Ozpin he left the room. 'Sneaky bastard.' I thought to myself.

-Beacon Dorms-

12:00am

(Normal POV)

After the initiation ceremony both team RWBY and JNPR turned in for the night. Both team were sound asleep exhausted from the day, all but one. Jaune couldn't sleep he never could thanks to the seraphim who gave him his power. Granting him to live without food or sleep, even if he could sleep he wouldn't. He doesn't like this place; it was foreign to him, to be in this kind comfort and calmness unlike beginning in the discomfort and violence he was use to for eons. Deciding to clear his head, he left his Dorm and went for a walk.

-Beacon court yard-

(Normal POV)

"God damn it Ozpin!" Jaune growled in anger punching a lamppost with the side of his fist causing it to bend. "Bad enough I got to be on some team for this school, but you had to make me the leader too." Jaune said anger but stopped when he noticed the statue he saw from earlier. Walking towards it he saw it was a huntsmen and huntress standing on top of a cliff with a Beowulf standing beneath it. Jaune looked at plate on the front of the statue and saw it read "Although the Arcs are no longer with us in body. Their spirit and light will guide through the darkness." After reading the tablet Jaune looked up at the statue and noticed the guy kind of looks like him. "So I guess I'm suppose to be you then?" Jaune asked the statue. "A beacon of hope and light, that's a joke." Jaune said laughing that idea. "I'm not a beacon of hope, I'm a beacon of Doom." Jaune stated with a sigh. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea, maybe I should pack up a just leave. These kids, this place this world isn't meant for me." Jaune said, as he started to walk back to his dorm room. As Jaune was walking back to his dorm room but then bumped into someone. "Blake?" Jaune said seeing the member of team RWBY.

"Jaune what are you doing here and." Blake asked but stopped herself when she saw Jaune's exposed body. His body was covered in large, hard muscle like it was carved from ivory. What really caught her attention were the multitudes of scars that riddled his body, from small and massive claws marks, third degree burns, and scars that show impalement from the claws, scaring her wondering how he got them. Her eyes soon wondered down his stomach to his massive… "Why are you naked?" Blake asked in embarrassment as she turned her back to him, covered her eyes; her face was blushing a bright crimson.

"Can't sleep and I don't have any clothes other than my armor." Jaune said not bothered by the fact he was naked. "Why are you here?" Jaune asked.

"I heard you walking out of your dorm, and saw you coming out." Blake explained still covering her eyes. "What made you think it was ok to walk around the courtyard naked?" Blake asked trying her best not to look.

"Is me being naked really a problem?" Jaune asked not knowing what to do.

"Of curse it's a problem!" Blake stated angrily and slightly embarrassed. "How can you ask that? People can't just walk around in public without clothes on. How could you not know that." Blake asked in an irritated voice.

"I guess not being treated or even considered a human makes you forget how to be one." Jaune said in a sad tone.

After hearing that answer Blake looked him with a curious look on her face. "What do you mean?" Blake asked.

Jaune looked at her wondering how much he should tell her. "Before I came to. Beacon, where I came from people looked at me and saw me as nothing more than a weapon. In doing people started treating me like one, locking me away until they need monsters killed" Jaune stated with a serious voice. "Ozpin offered me enrollment here because he wanted huntsmen and huntresses to learns from me on fight and to teach me what it means to be human again and here I am." Jaune said in a much less serious tone.

Blake was taken aback by his story and she thought the Faunus had it rough; at least they were treated like some of citizens. But this guy was treated like an inanimate object, to make it worst an object only used for killing. "I'm sorry to hear that." Blake said with an apologetic voice.

"Its okay…" Jaune said trying to shrug off her apology.

"No it's not!" Blake snapped, interrupting Jaune and causing him to look at her surprised by her outrage. "How can you just expect looked at like that by people? You fought for them and they treated you like that and you just brush it off like its nothing." Blake said with a hateful almost shouting voice. "How can that not make you angry?" Blake asked.

Jaune looked at her surprised by her outburst. "Because Its true." Jaune answered. Blake was shocked by his answer, but before she could say anything he spoke again. "The only thing I know is killing, the only thing I'm good at is fighting, the only thing I excel at is ending life and the only time I tried to save one I…." Jaune stated breathing erratically covering his eyes and mouth with his hands like he was about to cry. With a shaky exhale he lowered his hand and looked back at Blake. "I accept being a weapon so no else will, I fight so a little boy can grow up, without having to shed a drop of blood." Jaune explained to Blake. "Besides the people who only saw as a weapon are dead." Jaune added sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Blake tried to apologies but stopped when she realized he was naked again. "I'm sorry Jaune can't talk you like this I have to go." Blake said embarrassed that she forgot he was naked as she ran back to her dorm. Leaving Jaune standing alone in the courtyard.

"Goodnight." Jaune simply said not sure of what just happened. Shrugging his shoulders he began to head back to his dorm room.

(Ozpin's Office)

(Normal POV)

Ozpin was sitting at his desk-filing throw a record of holographic files, stopping at after finding a particular one. But before he could read what it said his scroll rang, checking it he saw it was Ironwood calling. "James this is a pleasant surprise." Ozpin said acting like his call was a surprise.

"Cut the acting Oz, we need to talk." Ironwood said over communication, with a serious voice.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Also a lot of people were talking about Doomguy going to be a student it isn't because he needs to learn how to fight Grimm the guy doesn't need school to know how to do that he's going there like Ozpin said is to help him feel human again. And for those who are still made about Jaune not begin his own character in this story for his own development as a character, that will be in this story but with a different approach.**

 **So thats all unit next time.**


End file.
